Eolian Minstrel
by Inuhoono
Summary: A simple songfic for Reddit Moncon staring Neptune and Sun. I hope you enjoy it.


" **Eolian", more often called "Aeolian", is the Greek god of the wind and patriarch to the Greeks of Aeolia.**

The ocean was as blue as the sky; no clouds to diminish either's beauty. Neptune flew across this ocean; lifting the waves up as if he was a part of it. With him came the scent of salt and air. Something that sailors would wait days for.

Sun stared out into the never ending blue. His eyes never wavering and his monkey tail staid low. He had seen how the current had moved, knew them to mean that the wind he desperately needed to return to land would come soon. The wind would come soon…soon…soon…

Now!

The canvas went up and Neptune ran right into it. A loud rush went through Sun's ears as Neptune roared at this intrusion. The sailor looked up to see what he had caught, his heart beating fast at the sight.

As the old saying went through Sun's mind the sailor would get to work on what he knew he had to do. He needed Neptune to save his own life.

The rush of wind grew louder as Neptune pressed even more on the sails. But no matter how hard he pushed against it, Sun was always strong enough to hold on. Sometimes he would brace himself against some of the boat and sometimes he would use his tail as an extra hand but always it was enough.

Neptune hated to admit such, but the way that Sun's arm bulge with effort, how his abs crunched and the sweat that appeared on his brow…it was admirable for a sailor to put so much effort into something that was only so temporary.

Neptune would have to test his resolve.

Sun panted hard as Neptune began to not just push against his canvas but actually move to the sides and up and down; the wind doing what he could to get away from this prison. But Sun was no land lubber. Not only was he strong enough to hold onto the sails but he was also quick enough to change his sails ahead to where Neptune was trying to escape. Sun was even able to have Neptune go to where he wanted to go. This battle lasted for two days and by the end of the second Sun was finally returned to his home.

Neptune was very impressed.

When Sun next entered the sea, Neptune once again appeared to pull him away from the civilized controlled land and to the freedom of the sea. Sun was afraid and fought against this, fearing the unknown and what may happen should he not return. But as Neptune moved all around him and moves his boat so fast that it would seem that Sun was moving as fast as the wind itself…Sun found that he didn't care as much.

But always, Sun would have to return to the land. He would spend time there and, if he spent too long upon the ground, Neptune would rage with storms. To help calm the wind, Sun would pick up his lyre and sing of when he would come to the sea again and meet his beloved. Though now Sun used whatever excuse he could use to go into the sea where Neptune would be waiting for him.

Every time that Sun struggled with Neptune out in the ocean, it was like having sex. Sun knew how to move the sails to have Neptune move in the direction he wished for the wind to go and Neptune knew what Sun wished to see, to experience the most every time he saw the sailor. Often, when they were alone in the wide blue ocean, with no one else in sight and with the nearest land out of mind that simile would then become literal.

The breath of the ocean would breathe until the sun no longer shined. But for the sailor with the same name, his breath was much shorter. As Sun aged his muscles could not keep up with the strength of Neptune, his eyes could not see the wonders that Neptune showed him and even his bones were starting to ache from a life of loving the wind. They hurt to the point where his fingers hurt too much for him to even strum the strings of his lyre. Though Sun lived, Neptune was getting impatient when the sailor would not enter the sea for an increasingly long time. Before Neptune knew it Sun was no longer going to his boat; his bones too heavy to stand the strain of the sea. Even when Neptune raged and cast storms that would wreck other, lesser ships, Sun would not go to his boat.

Due to being on the sea whenever he could, Sun had no children and the few friends he did have died before him. When his time came, Sun was all alone in his house. But the rattling of the windows and hearing the rush of the wind made him smile. For Sun knew that he had done something sailors had only dreamed of.


End file.
